


There and Back Again, A Minecraft Tale

by Rhaegal1995



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaegal1995/pseuds/Rhaegal1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Journal: Day 1587. I discovered a rare type of stone that will create a magical portal! I know not where it shall take me, do I risk finding out?<br/>**Being Continued**</p>
            </blockquote>





	There and Back Again, A Minecraft Tale

**Day One**

7:00am. I have started a new journal for this trip. Today I will be going on an adventure of a lifetime, I still don't know where. I will be taking only one set of my best tools and some armor. The rest of my treasure has been moved to the deepest room of my mine. If I never return, I hope it will be useful to whomever finds it. It is time. ~MC

8:30am. I'm still Alive! It appears that I have entered the Underworld! The souls of the damned are wandering around, They seem unconcerned with my presence. The world is full of lava and a strange red stone that is highly flammable. I see a large glowing something in the distance, I think I'll collect some samples before returning home. ~MC

3:15pm . MONSTERS! This world is not safe! I should never have come here! I have been running for hours from a large flying monster that breaths fire! I'm hiding in a small cave hopelessly lost. I'm going to build another portal, will it work? Will it bring me home? ~MC

8:45pm. Back on Earth! I don't know where I am, but with my compass and the stars I should find my way back in no time. I see snow covered mountains in the distance, a big change from my tropical beach back home! It's time for bed, I'll sleep under the stars with some sheep for company. ~MC

11:56pm .DAEMONS WALK THE EARTH! Have I done this? I'm hiding at the top of the tallest tree I could find, I can see zombies and skeletons walking around! What have I done? I can only hope to see the sunrise. ~MC

 

**Day Two**

6:20am. I see the Sun! Most of the monsters have burst into flames as the light hit them, are they vampires? I spent the night breaking branches and carving handles for new tools, I need to save my diamond pick for more important uses, who know when I will be able to replace it. I foolishly forgot to bring torches! I'm going to explore the area, maybe I'll find some coal. ~MC

5:00pm . I spent most of the day looking for coal but was unable to find any. I also spent a few hours destroying the portal hoping to stop any more monsters from coming through. Speaking of monsters, not all of them die in the sun. A phallic looking thing crept up on me and and then exploded with no provocation! I also found a handful of arrows, I need to craft a bow once I find some string. I'll be spending the night back up in my tree. ~MC

10:00pm. After looking at the stars, home should be almost due North. I'll head out tomorrow at dawn. I see a group of giant spiders at the base of the hill. Will their silk work as a bow string? I don't know if I want to find out! ~MC

 

**Day Three**

7:00am. Time to start heading home. More monsters appeared last night and burst into flames at dawn, I went out to collect more arrows. I will be traveling North for the next few days and looking for coal as I travel. ~MC

9:00pm. I've made it to the snow covered mountains I saw from my treetop lookout yesterday. I carved a room out of the cliff face as a safe place to spend the night. I needed the stone for tools anyway. I've used some of that red rock I collected for light, even the smallest piece will burn for hours! I think I'll spend a few hours digging for coal while I wait for the sun. ~MC

 

**Day Four**

I spent last night digging for coal but didn't find anything. I decided to head up and over this mountain range instead of digging through it. I didn't want to waste my tools, and I thought I might be able to see something familiar from the top. I was wrong. I've entered a thick forest so I spent some time collecting wood and then climbed a tree to spend the night. I think I see a cave in the distance. I'll explore it tomorrow. I can use the last of my hell stone samples for light while I look for coal. ~MC

 

**Day Six**

I now know what happens to the monsters! The lucky ones find shelter in caves before dawn and wait for nightfall! The trip was worth it, not only did I find coal, I also found a large about of iron ore! I've climbed to the top of a tall rock pillar and built a small furnace out of rocks to smelt my iron. Being up here with torches for light, I might get a good night sleep for the first time in nearly a week! ~MC


End file.
